The Truth in the Dreams
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: A woman stands alone in a cemetery. Who is she? Why is she there? And, most importantly, what is she holding? Rated T just in case. Mainly BB, might be some HA in later chapters. IT IS FINISHED! Baruch Hashem! May write a sequel if asked nicely.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Me again. Hope you weren't expecting someone else... *stares at self weirdly* 'Of course they weren't, this IS your account' "_But someone coulda hacked it"_ 'Why would anyone want to do that?' _"Um, I don't know? Cause they're weird?" _'Good point'. _

_Ok, now I've got THAT out the way... I wasn't going to post this until I had some more chapters written but it's been sitting here for a week now and nothing much has happened so I thought I'd post it anyway and see what you all thought. Please review and tell me if you like it, hate it, want to kill me for it, whatever. And for any of you who are still waiting for the ending to _Secrets in the Storeroom_ I SWEAR I'll have it finished soon._

Summary: _A woman stands alone in a graveyard. Who is she? Why is she there? And most importantly, what is she holding?_

A woman is standing in a snowy graveyard. It is as silent as, well the grave. She is holding a two year old girl in her arms. The child could easily be her own, or she could be the girl's aunt. She is staring at the grave in front of her and crying softly. The child reaches up and catches one of the woman's tears in her hand and looks at it, considering. The woman moves aside and the words on the headstone can now be made out.

_Booth and Bones,_

_Partners in crime and in love_

_Beloved by all those they left behind_

_They will be missed_

'I'm so sorry," the woman whispers. It is uncertain whether she is talking to the child, the grave or to herself. She looks down at the girl in her arms. Swallows and continues;

'I'm sorry, Sagan Christine Booth, sorry that you shall never know how much your parents loved you, because we couldn't figure it out in time.'

As if on cue, snow begins to fall.

And world-renowned forensic anthropologist (and best-selling author), Dr. Temperance Brennan woke with a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Seeley Booth was rather abruptly awoken from a deep sleep by the sound of his girlfriend's rather loud gasp of fright or shock (he wasn't sure which).

"Bones", he mumbled, still half-asleep "What's the matter?"

"Um, nothing," she replied, rather unconvincingly.

"Bones, Temperance, come on, you can tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well, I had a dream and…" she stopped, unsure how to continue.

"And… what happened?" he asked, concerned now.

"Ange was in a cemetery. And she was standing in front of a grave and she was holding something…" she stopped again, shuddering.

"Hey, shhhh it's ok." He held her until her shudders had slowed. "Then what?"

"She moved aside and I saw the headstone, I can't quite recall what it said exactly but it was…" she stopped again and Booth noticed that she was silently crying.

"It was what Bones?"

"Ours," this last was said so quietly that Booth was sure that he'd heard her incorrectly.

"And, and then she looked at what she was holding, it was a child Booth, a girl about two years old and she said, she said…" she was crying in earnest now.

He rocked her slowly back and for some time until her tears slowed.

"She said _'I'm sorry, Sagan Christine Booth, sorry that you shall never know how much your parents loved you, because we couldn't figure it out in time.'_" Her tears started falling again and she was heaving in great gasping breaths.

"Hey, Bones, Temperance, TEMPERANCE look at me!" He is trying in vain to get her attention. "It was just a dream, it isn't real!"

"But, but what if it happens? Or something similar and we can't protect…" She pauses and just looks at him blankly.

"We will protect him or her I promise," he states calmly while his hand rubs soothing circles on her slightly protruding abdomen.

_Hey all! I updated already! Aren't you proud of me? I am! Please R and R and tell me your thoughts. I know it's kind OC but she's pregnant, I get to blame the hormones! YES! I have an excuse!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me again! Everyone happy? Yes. Good! Now… on with the story! Today they find out the sex of the baby. I know it can happen earlier but only if it's in the right position and it hasn't been._

_Also since I forgot before, Bones is not mine, if it was us Aussies would be watching Season 5 already! And Brennan and Booth would be together by now!_

"Morning Bones," Special Agent Seely Booth said, rather too cheerfully for Brennan's taste so early in the morning especially after she had been 'chucking her guts out', as Booth had so eloquently put it one morning while holding her hair back.

"Erg", she moaned back at him.

"Happy this morning, aren't we?" he asked rhetorically.

She glared at him and muttered under her breath something about "your fault I'm like this" and "never going to speak to you again".

They ate breakfast in silence.

"So…" Booth tried once they were in the car "excited about the doctor's appointment today?"

"Not really, are you?"

"I have a good feeling about this one, I think we'll finally be able to find out what it is."

"Your gut again I take it?"

"Yep! And Bones…" he stopped

"Yes, Booth?"

"Try to forget about the dream ok? It's not real."

"I know that Booth," she said, annoyed.

"Ok, Bones, just letting you know."

She glared at him again.

The rest of the drive passed in silence.

He dropped her off at the Jeffersonian before swinging by the Hoover building to get paperwork and coming back. As she was getting out of the car, he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"What?"

"Are you _really_ ok Bones?"

"Yes," she was still a little mad at him.

"Ok, well be safe, and Bones…?"

"What?"

"I love you."

She melted.

"I know."

A little disappointed he kissed her lightly on the lips as she got out and was about to drive away when her heard,

"Booth!"

He stopped.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

The drive over to the Hoover was made in a daze of happiness.

_And I'm going to stop there cause it seems like a good place to stop, other wise I'd never finish it. It's not too corny right? Is there anything missing? Anything glaringly, obviously wrong? Please R and R and let me know!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_I want to take this time now and thank all my loyal reviewers for _Secrets in the Storeroom_. Thanks for sticking with my and being so patient. You all get Booth bears kindly donated by Ninja93._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so I lied. Can you forgive me? Sorry bout the wait too but I got it up this month! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Reviews are AWESOME! Thanks for sticking with me guys! To the story room… coughshehasissuescough._

Brennan waited impatiently at the doctor's for Booth to show up. When he finally breezed in through the door, she was quick to pounce.

'Booth! Where have you been? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes for you to get here! I even asked for my appointment to be pushed back slightly so that you could be there too!' This is all said very fast and Booth looked slightly confused before his brain caught up.

'Whoa there Bones! Give a guy some time!' He said.

'Time? TIME!?' she shrieked. 'All I've given you is time!'

Booth smiled apologetically at the rest of the room's occupants as he gently grasped her elbow and led her outside.

'I was _five minutes_ late Bones 'cause Parker had to be picked up from school early with a stomach bug and Rebecca was in meeting and couldn't be reached.' He explained calmly.

'Oh,' the fight left her rather abruptly and she seemed to shrink slightly. She added in a small voice, 'I'm sorry Booth.'

He flashed her his charm smile.

'It's OK Bones, I know your hormones are messed up at the moment and you're a little nervous.'

'I'm not nervous,' she said, far too quickly.

Booth decided to let that one pass.

They started to head back inside when Brennan remembered something.

'Booth?'

'Yes?'

'If you're here, who has Parker?'

'Oh, I dropped him at the lab, Ange said she'd watch him for us, me' her corrected quickly.

She seemed not to have noticed his slip.

'Oh, ok.'

They went back inside to where the nurse was patiently waiting to take them through to the doctor.

'That went well don't ya think, Bones?'

Receiving no reply he glanced over at her.

She was gazing at the picture of their daughter, _their DAUGHTER_, with a look of complete bemusement on her face.

'Bo-ones?' 'Hello, anyone there?'

'Sorry, what?' she looked up quickly.

'I asked if you think the appointment went well.'

'Oh, yes, it was quite satisfactory.'

'And…?'

'And what, Booth?'

'We're having a girl, doesn't that make you happy?'

'Um…' she suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. 'I was kind of hoping it'd be a boy…' she trailed off.

'Why? Is it because of that dream?'

'What? Booth no! The dream has nothing to do with any of this!'

'O-kay,' he held his hands up in surrender. 'I'll forget the dream, shall I?'

'Please do,' she asked quietly.

They arrived back at the Jeffersonian.

'Shall we go show the squints their new niece?' he asked excitedly.

'Ok Booth,' she agreed.

They walked into the lab hand in hand.

_WOOP! Another chap finished! The next chapter will FINALLY bring the squints (and Parker, I LOVE that kid!) into it. So, is anyone bored yet? Well I guess if you are then you'll have stopped reading by now… ok, see you all next chapter! It should be up in a couple of days, I have most of it planned out in my head, just need to finalise a few things and type it up. As always feedback is appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5!!!!! WOOP! I fixed up the little grammar/sentence error in chapter 4, no-one noticed it? It was "Parker had to picked up from school" when it was meant to be "Parker had to BE picked up from school". No one picked up (haha) on it? Oh, well it's fixed now. So, Chapter 5 here we come!_

Arriving in the lab, they were tackled by a flying brown blur squealing _very_ loudly.

'Ange, calm down and circulate your respiratory system,' Brennan said calmly.

'Sorry sweetie but I'm just soooooooooooo excited!' was the reply she got in return.

Hodgins arrived at that moment, a little breathless.

'Sorry Dr. B, I couldn't hold her back.'

Booth chuckled while Brennan looked slightly confused.

'Why would you-'

Angela was getting impatient and interrupted.

'So, pink or blue, sweetie?' she asked

Brennan opened her mouth, probably to give some rambling lecture about how society should not have to dress infants in prescribed colours just because of gender, but Booth jumped in.

'It's a girl Ange,' he said proudly.

'Oh my god! A little Bren! She's gonna be soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!' this was said at high volume and rather fast.

Booth pretended to be offended at that.

'So I had no part in this then did I?'

'Oh, you know what I mean,' Angela said absentmindedly.

'Yeah,' he smiled softly, 'I do.'

At that moment a small tousled-haired head poked out of Angela's office.

'Auntie Ange, why are you-'

'DADDY!' was squealed excitedly as Parker launched himself at his father.

'Hey Bub,' Booth said happily as he caught him. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better now you're here, daddy!'

There was an 'awwww' came from Angela and a 'how sweet' from Hodgins.

Parker noticed Brennan hovering behind his father and reached out for her eagerly.

'Dr Bones! How's my little brother?'

Brennan smiled indulgently at the child as she gave him a hug; he'd always insisted that he was going to have a little brother as girls were 'icky'.

'Your little sister is fine, Parker,' she said laughing a little at the disappointed look on the younger Booth's face

'But girls are-'

'Icky,' Brennan finished for him, 'I know, you've told me.'

'Hey now,' Booth interjected, 'Not all girl's are icky.' He continued smiling gently at his son and his girlfriend.

'That's right!' Parker agreed.

'You're not icky, Dr Bones!'

'Thank-you Parker,' she said. 'And your sister won't be icky either, you know why?'

'Why Dr Bones?' he asked wide-eyed.

'Because she'll have you, and you'll be the best big brother in the world and show her how not to be 'icky', right?'

'Right!'

Booth watched his girlfriend interact with his son and wondered yet again why she'd ever thought that she was no good with children.

_Ok, I kinda don't like this chapter__, well the ending of it, but I'll put it up anyway. Tell me what you think and hopefully chapter 6 (WOW!) will be up next week sometime. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and lurkers please review every once in a while just to show that you care. Please? Just take 2 minutes and send me some love, cause we all LOVE reviews! I don't want to be one of those authors that threaten to withhold the next chapter if I don't get x amount of reviews but…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6!!! __WOOP! It's here!!! I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, it's my sister's birthday today! Happy Birthday Penny!_

She had the dream again that night. This time both Angela and Hodgins were at the gravesite, the girl was younger, maybe eight months old and they called her Whitney Christine Booth instead of Sagan. The words did not vary except to say that they would now be looking after her as that was what her parents had wanted.

When she woke herself up this time Booth stayed asleep.

Over the next several months she had the dream every night.

The age of the child varied, ranging from six months to six years old. The name varied as well, the only similarity being with the middle name, Christine (they had decided when they first found out that she was pregnant that if it was a girl her middle name would be Christine after her mother, well, the mother she knew, the bookkeeper not the bank robber).

The people with her at the gravesite varied too, Zach was there and it about broke her heart seeing her assistant, who was like a son to her attempting to have a rational conversation about the anthropological inevitability of death with a 12 month old.

Cam was in some, Dr. Goodman once or twice, even Cullen was there at times. Her dad and Russ too, sometimes. It was Angela or Hodgins or Zach or combinations thereof who featured most prominently though.

One time with Parker, who was about ten years old and the girl was four.

Parker was crying but the girl just looked confused.

"Parker, where are Mommy and Daddy?" she asked.

He couldn't speak and just held his sister and cried harder.

"I'm always going to look after you Annabelle," he said, wiping his eyes and trying to be brave for her.

Once she had gone, he broke down again.

"Why'd you leave me Dad? I miss you so much and so does Annabelle!" he said, crying.

"And Mom! Why'd you have to leave too? Now I don't have anyone but Annabelle!"

She was puzzled by that one, since when had Parker called her Mom?

That one was made clear when they found out a week later that Rebecca had died in a car accident. Parker came to live with them permanently then, and started calling her Mommy Bones in about two weeks.

The only that really broke her heart (figuratively of course as the heart is an organ and cannot be literally broken) was one with just Angela. The girl was about five years old.

"Auntie Ange?" the girl asked. "Where are my Mommy and Daddy? Are they together? Do they miss me?" the questions were asked in a smaller voice each time.

"Oh sweetie, of course they miss you! They miss you more than anything! And yes, they are together, in Heaven." Brennan wasn't too sure about that one but if it made the child feel slightly better that they were together and somewhere 'nice' then she would go with it.

"Why'd they have to go, Auntie Ange?" was said in such a sad voice that Brennan's heart ached to reassure the child.

Ange couldn't say anything to that and thankfully at that point she woke up, she couldn't bear to see anymore.

She woke with tears pouring down her face and fought to stifle her sobs so as not to wake Booth, who, or so she thought had no idea of the sorrows she suffered nightly.

Little did she know that Booth woke at the same time she did, after having the same dream but each thought the other was unaware of what they were both going through and did not wish to inflict that pain on the other.

_Please review and tell me what you think. Are they getting too OOC? Does it seem too __supernatural or can we just write it off as their connection and freaky coincidences? Is it REALLY ok? Does it make sense? Should I continue or just give up now?_

_P.S Who likes the name Johanna Christine Faith for the real one? That sounds weird, but anyway._

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7!!!!! Sorry it's been so long. This is the longest fanfic I've _ever_ written! And it's not finished yet! I'm thinking maybe three more chapters… I think it'll be over by then… so… ready?_

The months passed, both of them still dreaming the same dreams at night and arguing with each other during the day. They each got a little snappy and short-tempered for a while until Booth brought up the dreams one day.

"Hey Bones?" he sounded nervous so she looked up from where she was typing on her computer, having being limited to desk work when she hit the 6 month mark.

"Yes Booth?" she tried not to sigh, she was tired and still a little upset with him for the argument they had had the day before. It wasn't really a significant one but he had blown everything out of proportion.

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted yesterday. I was being irrational…"

"Yes, you were," she interrupted him.

"If you'd let me finish…" he inserted testily.

"Right, sorry, go on."

"I was being irrational," he continued from where he'd left off "and for that I am sorry, but I haven't been sleeping well lately and…"

Here she interrupted him again "Well, neither have I but you don't see me flying off the knob for some little imprecation!"

"Handle Bones."

"What?"

"It's flying off the handle, not the knob."

"Whatever."

"As I was saying…" here she sighed. _Why don't I just tell him? _She thought to herself.

"I've been having… uneasy dreams lately."

He softened. "My poor Bones, suffering in silence."

She looked at him oddly.

"Never mind Bones." "Tell me about these dreams of yours."

"Well, you remember that first one?"

"The one with Ange in the cemetery?"

"Yes, that one."

"Wait, first? As in, first of many?"

"Um," she bit her lip, now she was the nervous one. "Yes."

"Oh, love," he sighed. "You could have told me."

"No, I couldn't," she sniffled, _stupid hormones_, and he gathered her into his arms. "I didn't want you to worry," was admitted, muffled, into his shirt.

"Tell me about the second one then," he said gently.

"It was basically the same, except Hodgins was there too…" as soon as she said that he stiffened, but she continued obliviously "and the girl was about eight months old, they called her Whitney Christine and said that they were to take care of her now, cause that's what we'd wanted."

He said nothing.

"Booth?" she looked up at him, his face had gone ashen and he looked petrified.

"Booth?" she asked again, shaking him a little.

"I-I had the same dream," he sounded… astonished.

"But, that's impossible…" she started.

"With us Bones? Nothing is impossible." He stated with finality.

Her inner scientist was piqued. "Was that the only one?"

"No."

"Tell me one, and I'll compare it to mine."

"Well, one that really stuck was, do you remember right before Becs died?"

"How could I not?" she asked him incredulously.

"Right, sorry, it's just the week before I had another one, it wasn't the third, there'd been other, but this one I remember very clearly."

"Get on with it Booth," she said impatiently.

"Getting on, ok," he took a deep breath. "It was just Parker and the girl, he called her Annabelle, he was around ten she was four. Parker was crying but the girl just looked confused. She asked him "Where are Mommy and Daddy" and he couldn't speak, he just cried harder. He promised her he'd always look after her and he dried his tears, trying to be strong. She left and he started crying again. He asked why I'd left and the he asked…"

Here she continued, looking dazed "And Mom! Why'd you have to leave too? Now I don't have anyone but Annabelle!"

"And I wondered, 'since when has he called you Mom?'" he said.

She just stared at him, shocked. "So," she started hesitantly, "we've been having the same dreams?"

"It would seem so," he answered, looking just as shocked.

"But that's impossible," she breathed.

"I'll say it again Bones. With us, _nothing_ is impossible!"

Once that issue had been cleared up, everything went back to normal, well as normal as can be when you're a pregnant forensic anthropologist who swore that they'd never have children who is sharing dreams with you partner/boyfriend.

Her eight month mark went by uneventfully and everything looked to be fine and on track.

Two weeks later, her water broke.

She been having quite a bad back-ache all day but she'd passed it off as just, well, a back-ache, she _was_ carrying a _lot_ more weight around than usual. She was cooking dinner when she felt a trickle of wetness run down her leg and a sharp pain stabbed through her abdomen. _Oh, shit_ she thought, _I'm in labour and I'm the only one here._ So she called Booth. He panicked then said he'd be five minutes. She knew it took fifteen from the Hoover building and twenty from the lab.

Five minutes later he was there, had carried her to the car and they were on their way to the hospital.

Twenty pain-filled hours later she gave birth to little Emily Hannah Christine Booth.

_She's so small_ was her first thought.

"She's so small," she repeated out loud.

"She'll grow," Booth said, beaming.

Then, "we did it, Bones, you and me, we created something beautiful.

She smiled gently.

"That we did."

They both went back to gazing at their beautiful little girl.

_YAY!!!! The baby's born. I thought she'd never get here!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys helped a lot. Again I apologise for the length of time this took, but updates should come fairly regularly from now on, maybe once a week, twice if you're lucky. Thanks for sticking with me! Now you know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Please?_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is a short one because you are all being punished. TWO MEASLEY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! No offence to the people who _DID_ review, I really appreciated that. The rest of you... come on please? I have it finished and I may just not be bothered to post it if you can't be bothered to review._

Two Years Later

The morning of Emily's second birthday dawned bright and clear.

That was the only good thing to happen all day.

First, Booth, who had been promised the day off, was called in to work. No Dad. Making the birthday cake was the next hurdle. The first attempt refused to rise. The second rose too much and exploded. When the third almost burned the apartment down, Brennan gave up. No birthday cake. After the birthday cake fiasco, the birthday girl herself decided that she no longer wanted to wear the dress she had picked out to her party because it had ruffles. During Operation Ruffle Removal the dress was torn too badly to repair. Once at the shop, after twenty minutes of um-ing and ah-ing, Emily finally chose a replacement only to change her mind half-way through the check-out and so they had to go back. After two more repeats of this, Brennan put her foot down. Emily threw a tantrum. Brennan responded with the time-proven, "just wait until your father hears about this!". Emily shut up. No dress. When they arrived home they found a message on the answering machine from the mother of one of Emily's day-care friends who was coming to the party. The girl had come down with the flu so her mother thought it best that she not attend the birthday party. The same mother had, thinking she was being considerate, contacted the rest of the parents of the party-goers to let them know as well. The other mothers panicked and decided that their little darlings could not go either as one of the other children could have contracted the virus but just not be sick yet. Not party. So, no father, no cake, no dress and now no party.

Little did Brennan know that the worst news yet was about to come bursting in the front door in the form of her best friend.

_Consider yourselves warned!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, so I NEEDED to write this and, since more people reviewed (and cause (find name once internet comes back on) said that she would review every single chapter, I felt I owed it to her at least to post it. Also b-b4eva reviewed every time, thanks for that, both of you!_

The frantic knocking at the door came a surprise. Brennan looked up, just as the door burst open and Angela came running in.

"Ange?" she asked, "what's wrong?"

Angela paused for breath and said "Youneedtogetoutofhere!"

"Ange, slow down, I can't understand you."

"You need to get out of here, sweetie, now!"

"Why? Ange, what happened, is it Booth?" she asked, alarmed.

"Booth is fine sweetie."

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what is it?"

"Pack a bag, pack enough clothes for a few weeks, pack Emily's clothes and books and toys."

"Why?"

Angela looked at her. "The Mafia boss that you threatened 4 years ago, remember him?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, there is a hit out on you and Booth and Emily."

"Parker?" she asked alarmed

"No, not Parker." "The F.B.I is going to set you up with new identities and put you in hiding, just the three of you."

"Ok," she said. "Help me pack?" she asked Ange.

"Of course, sweetie."

They had everything packed up and ready to go in under an hour.

"Ange! What about Booth?"

"The Bureau is providing everything he needs."

"Ok, let's go!"

The loaded Emily into the car and headed over to the Hoover Building where Booth was waiting for them in Cullen's office. He saw them and let out a sigh of relief.

"You ok Bones?" he asked.

She smiled wanly. "Yes Booth, I am ok."

Cullen stood up from behind his desk.

"Ms. Montenegro, would you please go and inform Dr. Brennan's colleagues of what is taking place?"

"Yes sir!" she snapped a cheeky salute.

"It is a good thing that I like you Ms. Montenegro," he said, warningly.

Angela turned to Brennan and gave her a hug, then hugged Booth. Lastly she picked up Emily and said to her "I'm sorry Em, so sorry that we couldn't figure this out in time."

Booth and Brennan froze and stared at her in shock.

Angela turned and left the room but not quickly enough for them to not hear her sobbing quietly.

Cullen regained their attention.

"Booth!"

"Yes sir?"

"We have set you up in a safe house out in a quiet little neighbourhood almost out in the sticks, but not quite. There are other families there so you will not look out of place."

"So, sir, how does this work?"

"Booth, for this to work, you have to die."

"What about Parker?"

"He will stay with Dr. Hodgins and Ms. Montenegro as stated in your will."

"Why can't he come too?" Brennan asked.

"It will throw off the Mafia if they do, by some miracle, figure out that you are alive. They would be looking for a family of four, not three."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Thank-you Dr. Brennan."

"So, what happens now?"

*The next day*

"And in breaking news this hour it has been confirmed that the corpses found in the burning car did indeed belong to forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, Special Agent Seeley Booth and their two year old daughter Emily Booth. Friends of the couple and their daughter ask that in lieu of a funeral, donations be made to the Paediatrics Ward at any local hospital."

Brennan turned to Booth after switching off the TV.

"So that's it. We're dead?"

"That's it Bones, we're dead."

"At least they set us up in a nice place."

"That they did, Bones, that they did."

The house was spacious but not opulent. There was a large back-yard for Emily to play in, enough room for a dog if they eventually caved to her incessant pleading. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large kitchen finished off the interior, along with the living room which they were currently sitting in front of the TV in.

"Better brace yourself Bones, the neighbours will be here soon to say hello."

It took said neighbours less than twenty minutes to turn up.

_Sucky ending, but I couldn't figure out how to finish it naturally. Next chapter is written but I may need some encouragement in posting it. Reviews were much better last chapter. Thank-you to those people._


	10. Chapter 10

_OK! Last chapter! Let's see if you can guess who the neighbours are! It should be fairly obvious from the changed story category. Please don't kill me because of it but I spent the last almost two weeks watching NCIS over and over again (not that I'm complaining) and I had that written in my head almost instantly and it sounded ok! If you are confused about anything, PM me or review and I'll try and clear it up._

Ending of TTITD.

"Honey the neighbours are on their way over to say hello."

"Make sure to let them in Booth, I mean Michael."

"Love, you _can't_ forget. We are Michael and Natalia Weatherly now."

"And we have a two year old daughter named Abigail Weatherly and our eldest child, a boy, Mark died in a hit and run shooting, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, the killer was never caught. I _know_, _Michael_!"

"The neighbours are here now sweetheart, let's put on a show!"

She rolled her eyes but plastered on a pleasant smile.

They opened the door and got a good look at their new neighbours for the first time. The man was of medium height, slender and looked Middle Eastern with his dark hair and eyes and olivish skin. The woman was slightly shorter than the man, had dark brown hair cut to shoulder length, brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a cross on a chain around her neck. She was also, by Brennan's estimate, about twelve weeks pregnant. Brennan looked for any religious indications on the man but could not find anything. The woman stuck out her hand first.

"Hi. I'm Katherine, please call me Kat, and this is my husband Elijah."

The man extended his hand, first to Booth, then to Brennan.

"Eli," he said.

Brennan placed his accent as Israeli. She also received the impression that he was a man of few words.

Brennan extended her hand, to Kat, then Eli. "Natalia," she said "but please, call me Tali, everyone does."

The man jerked at the name but before Brennan could question him, there came a sleepy "Mommy?" from behind her.

She turned to their daughter as 'Michael' introduced himself to Kat and Eli.

"And this," said Brennan, turning back to the conversation with a slightly more awake Emily in her arms, "is our daughter Abigail, Abby for short."

This time it was Kat who reacted to the name. She went pale and put a hand over her mouth and bent over slightly as if she had been punched in the stomach. An almost inaudible "Oh my God" slipped from her mouth.

The man's reaction was instantaneous. He turned to his wife and whispered "_Neshomeleh_, what is wrong?"

She straightened up and turned to 'Natalia' and 'Michael' "I'm sorry," she said, "but I have to go."

Eli took her arm, made his own apologies to the couple and supported her back across to their home.

Brennan turned to Booth.

"Well," she said, "that went splendidly, didn't it?"

Booth laughed at her.

"We'll get more chances in the future to make it up to them. We are going to be here for a while."

Brennan smiled sadly at that but turned and went back inside the house with her family.

THE END

_I may write a sequel, if enough people want one. And I may write it anyway. But please, tell me either way!_

_So... how'd I do?_


	11. AN READ IT IS IMPORTANT!

THERE IS A SEQUEL! IT IS CALLED "THE TRUTH IN THE LIES"


End file.
